Cinta Begini
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: Summary: [YunJae] SongFict! /Akhirnya kita harus memilih, satu yang pasti. Mana mungkin terus jalani cinta begini/. Saat takdir tidak berpihak padaku. /Biarkan ku pergi, tinggalkan luka ini, perih ini. Sendiri./ Dan yang ku lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar kau bahagia. /Karena cinta tak akan ingkari, Yunho-ah, tak akan terbagi. Kembalilah pada dirinya, biarku yang mengalah. Aku terima.


[Cinta Begini]

[Presented by © Arakida Arisa]

Pair: YunJae-YunRa

Genre: Romance-Drama-Hurt/comfort

 **Warning: Tidak diperkenankan mem-flame, bash, atau apapun sejenis itu.**

 **N.B: Bold untuk Flashback.**

 **Inspired: Tangga – Cinta begini**

 **\- Cinta Begini -**

Summary: [YunJae] SongFict! /Akhirnya kita harus memilih, satu yang pasti. Mana mungkin terus jalani cinta begini/. Saat takdir tidak berpihak padaku. /Biarkan ku pergi, tinggalkan luka ini, perih ini. Sendiri./ Dan yang ku lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar kau bahagia. /Karena cinta tak akan ingkari, Yunho-ah, tak akan terbagi. Kembalilah pada dirinya, biarku yang mengalah. Aku terima./

 **\- Cinta Begini -**

Aku duduk di kursi di balkon apartemenku dan menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan mobil yang berlalu lalang. Daun _maple_ berguguran memenuhi trotoar jalan.

Aku menghembuskan napasku. Mataku menatap nanar layar ponselku yang menampakkan sebuah pesan dari seorang yang mengisi hatiku sampai sekarang.

[Semoga kau bahagia.]

Hanya sepenggal kata itu, tapi membuatku mengeluarkan air mataku dengan deras. Hanya sepenggal kata yang membuat lukaku kembali menganga. Hanya sepenggal kata yang mampu mengingatkan pada masa lalu-kenangan indah antara aku dan kekasihku (lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku). Hanya sepenggal kata yang menyadarkanku bahwa kini aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Bahwa aku hanyalah masa lalunya. Bahwa aku hanya seseorang yang lewat begitu saja dihidupnya.

Menyedihkan.

 **Aku duduk di café tempat aku dan kekasihku biasa menghabiskan kencan bersama. Aku tidak sedang bersama kekasihku sekarang. Aku hanya sekadar iseng ke café ini, untuk mengobati rinduku pada kekasihku karena hampir satu minggu ini kami tidak bertemu.**

 **Duduk di pojok café dekat jendela, aku melayangkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Menatap gugur bunga sakura yang melayang-layang sebelum terhempas ke tanah.**

'' **Pesanan Anda, pancake keju dengan milkshake cokelatnya.''**

 **Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela dan menatap pelayan yang kini sudah meletakkan satu porsi pancake dan milkshake yang ku pesan. Aku tersenyum pada pelayan itu, sebagai tanda terima kasih untuknya.**

 **Si pelayan itu membalas senyumku dan mengundurkan diri.**

 **Dan kini aku menatap pancake juga milkshake ku yang begitu membangkitkan selera makan. Aku menusukkan garpu dan memotong pancake dengan pisau, lalu menyuapkan sepotong pancake ke dalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya pelan. Tapi kunyahanku terhenti saat mataku menatap lurus ke depan, pada sepasang kekasih yang tertawa bahagia.**

 **Ulu hatiku tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Tentu saja karena pria yang sedang tertawa hingga mata sipitnya menghilang itu kekasihku. Kekasihku juga.**

 **Air mataku tanpa bisa ku tahan mengalir begitu saja. Apalagi saat melihatnya yang tertawa tanpa beban. Berbeda saat dia bersama denganku.**

 **Kalau kalian bingung, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.**

 **Baiklah. Jadi begini, aku dan kekasihku sudah berpacaran hampir setahun. Kekasihku adalah orang yang tampan dan sangat perhatian. Dia orang yang sangat manis pada kekasihnya. Siapapun tentu saja akan jatuh cinta padanya. Begitu pun aku. Sekalipun aku tahu bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih, tapi aku masih saja menerimanya ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.**

 **Mungkin aku bodoh.**

 **Mungkin aku gila.**

 **Karena aku begitu mencintainya.**

 **Hanya dia yang terlihat di mataku.**

 **Ya, aku orang ketiga dalam hubungan ini. Kalian bisa mencelaku, kalian bisa mengolok-ngolokku, kalian bisa mencaciku. Tapi kalian tidak akan tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Menjadi orang ketiga diantara sepasang kekasih yang begitu sempurna membuatku merasa sangat berdosa. Terlebih saat aku menyaksikan langsung kencan mereka untuk pertama kalinya yang tanpa sengaja ku lihat lima bulan yang lalu, membuatku merasa manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini.**

 **Orang bilang aku sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih yang sangat mencintaiku, yang sangat memperhatikanku, yang sangat romantis. Tapi di balik itu semua, mereka tidak tahu jika aku terluka.**

 **[Aww, kau manis sekali, sayang.]**

 **Aku tersenyum kecut saat kekasihnya yang lain tersenyum cerah padanya. Aku tidak terkejut dia mengatakan manis pada kekasihnya yang juga adalah kekasihku. Aku juga tahu bagaimana manisnya Jung Yunho ketika kami bersama, walaupun kadar manis itu berbeda. Setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakannya.**

 **Lihatlah, begitu manisnya Jung Yunho ketika memberi bunga lily putih dan mengecup jari-jari putih itu. Lihatlah begitu manisnya Jung Yunho ketika dia setengah berdiri dan mengecup kening kekasihnya dalam. Lihatlah betapa manisnya Jung Yunho yang memandang penuh cinta kekasih pertamanya.**

 **Air mataku terus mengalir deras. Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh dengan menggelapkan mataku, menulikan pendengaranku, dan menganggap bahwa aku lah satu-satunya orang yang beruntung karena bisa dicintai seorang Jung Yunho yang begitu sempurna? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?**

 **Padahal saat Yunho memintaku menjadi kekasihnya pun, dia mengatakan dia sudah mempunyai kekasih dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih keduanya. Kalau orang lain, mungkin mereka akan menolak. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku menerimanya karena begitu mencintainya.**

 **[Aku mencintaimu, sangat.]**

 **Dan ketika suara bass mu terdengar, hatiku seperti terhempas. Begitu sakitnya diriku mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai orang lain selain diriku.**

 **Walaupun aku tahu kau lebih mencintai dirinya daripada diriku.**

 **Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang? Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut melepasmu. Tapi… jika tidak, aku juga tidak bisa menerima melihatmu begitu mesra dengannya.**

 **Apakah aku salah?**

 **[Yun, kenapa orang di belakangmu menangis melihat kita?]**

 **Kekasihmu bertanya dan menunjukku. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan berdiri setelah menutupi wajahku dengan syalku.**

 **Ya, aku melihatmu yang menengok ke arahku. Aku melihat bagaimana bingungnya kau menatapku yang berlalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi kau mengedikkan bahumu tak peduli.**

 **Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku melihatmu tidak peduli seperti itu? Walaupun aku tahu kalau kau jelas tidak mengenaliku yang wajahnya nyaris tertutup kecuali mata.**

 **Kenapa kau mengajaknya ke café favorit kita?**

 **Kemudian aku pergi dari café.**

 **Dan aku memutuskan akan melupakan sakit hati ini dan memutuskan untuk terus bersamamu.**

 **Ya, aku memang bodoh.**

Aku tersenyum miring mengingat itu semua. Aku kemudian melihat pesan-pesan singkatmu yang lain.

[Apa kau sudah makan? Aku merindukanmu.]

Ya, aku juga merindukanmu. Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita nyaris setahun ini. Aku merindukan bagaimana kau memperlakukanku begitu manis bak putri kerajaan, aku begitu merindukan bagaimana bibir seksi mu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, aku merindukan bagaimana kau memelukku.

Tidak bisakah aku yang bahagia?

 **Setelah hari itu di mana aku melihatmu bersama kekasihnya di café yang juga café favoritku bersamanya, aku memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Hubunganku dan Yunho pun berjalan baik-baik saja. Terkadang kau pun masih mengajakku pergi berkencan, entah itu makan malam atau pun sekadar nonton bersama. Itu membuatku bahagia. Membuatku seolah aku orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.**

 **Aku harap begitu, sebenarnya.**

 **Tetapi, kali ini, seperti hari itu, aku melihatmu lagi. Bersamanya.**

 **Kali ini kau mengajaknya dinner di restaurant yang sering kita kunjungi.**

 **Apakah kau sengaja ingin menunjukkan padaku bagaimana kau begitu mencintainya? Begitu memujanya? Bagaimana denganku? Aku juga kekasihmu.**

 **[Kau mengajakku dinner seperti ini, Yun? Aku tidak menduganya. Kau penuh kejutan.]**

 **Aku tersenyum kecut.**

 **Ya benar, pacar kita memang penuh kejutan.**

 **Lihatlah bagaimana romantisnya dirimu mempersiapkan dinner spesial ini dengannya. Kau menggenggam tangannya erat, dan mencium telapak tangannya lembut. Meja kalian dipenuhi dengan lilin yang dibuat sedemikian rupa berbentuk hati. Makan malam yang romantis, kan?**

 **Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu untukku?**

 **Dan kau tahu betapa perihnya hatiku melihatmu tertawa bersamanya? Aku tahu kau pun sering tertawa denganku. Tapi yang membuatku bersedih adalah: kenapa kau tidak bisa tertawa tulus seperti itu jika bersamaku?**

 **Dan lihatlah bagaimana lagi-lagi kau tersenyum untuknya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa tersenyum lembut seperti itu untukku?**

 **Lihatlah ketika dirimu menatapnya penuh cinta –lagi dan lagi—kepadanya. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku tatapan seperti itu padaku?**

 **Kau bilang kau menyayangiku.**

 **Kau bilang kau mencintaiku.**

 **Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa memberiku hal yang sama seperti yang dia dapatkan? Kenapa?**

 **[Ya, tentu saja. Untukmu. Hanya untukmu, sayang.]**

 **See? Lagi-lagi kau membuat hatiku perih.**

 **Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Tidak ingatkah denganku saat kau mengatakan itu?**

 **Lalu kau anggap apa aku selama ini? Tempat pelampiasanmu saja, kah?**

 **[Aku mencintaimu, Yun.]**

 **Aku menatapmu penuh harap.**

 **Bisakah aku berharap kau menjawab tidak mencintainya dan berlari ke arahku? Memelukku dan mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku?**

 **[Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Kau juga tahu itu.]**

 **Dan aku tahu kalau harapanku tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Sesering apapun aku berdoa pada Tuhan.**

 **Dan aku iri ketika kekasihmu tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi yang memerah dan membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.**

 **Bolehkah aku membenci kekasihmu? Yang bisa mendapatkan cintamu.**

 **[Kau terlihat semakin cantik.]**

 **Lihat, kan. Aku sudah bilang seperti itu sebelum kau mengatakannya.**

 **Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Kenapa hatiku tidak kuat?**

 **[Jangan menggodaku.]**

 **Kekasihmu merajuk, dan kau tersenyum lembut padanya.**

 **Kenapa kau begitu manis, Yun?**

 **Tidak ingatkah kau denganku?**

 **Dengan seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu dengan setulus hatinya.**

 **[Aku tidak menggodamu, sayang.]**

 **Kau bahkan tidak malu-malu mengecup pipinya di antara banyaknya pengunjung restaurant. Tak tahu kah kau kalau aku juga merasa iri? Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah menciumku di depan umum. Kau bilang karena itu tidaklah pantas. Tapi aku tahu alasan sebenarnya. Karena kau begitu takut jika kekasihmu mengetahuinya.**

 **Sudah cukup.**

 **Aku bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar restaurant. Rasanya hatiku hancur berkeping-keping di dalam restaurant.**

 **Bisakah kau menyatukannya dan memberikannya untukku? Bukan cuma hatiku, tapi juga dengan hatimu sepenuhnya?**

 **Aku duduk di bangku taman dekat restaurant dan lantas mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas dan mengirimimu sebuah pesan singkat.**

 **[Kau ada di mana, sayang?]**

 **Itu lah yang ku kirimkan padamu.**

 **Hampir sepuluh menit aku menunggumu membalasku. Rasanya aku hampir menyerah. Tapi begitu merasakan ponselku bergetar dan tertera nama Jung Yunho, aku tersenyum bak orang gila dan segera membuka balasan darimu.**

 **Tapi kemudian kau hancurkan hatiku lagi dan lagi.**

 **[Aku sibuk. Tolong jangan ganggu aku untuk sekarang ini.]**

 **Aku tertawa miring. Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan kekasihmu. Aku tahu itu.**

 **[Baiklah. Bye.]**

 **Dan ku harap kau membalas pesanku dan meminta maaf padaku dan memintaku untuk bersamamu.**

 **Tapi aku tahu.**

 **Harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan.**

 **Kau mengacuhkan pesanku.**

 **Kau terlarut dengan dinner romantis bersama kekasih pertamamu.**

Aku menyeka air mataku. Dan kemudian melihat pesan yang dikirim olehmu satu bulan yang lalu.

[Aku mencintaimu tentu saja. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?]

Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Yunho. Sampai sekarang.

 **Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin untuk memastikan penampilanku sempurna. Aku ingin tampil memukau di depanmu. Agar kau tahu bahwa aku satu-satunya orang kau kau cintai. Aku berharap begitu.**

 **Setengah jam kemudian aku sudah sampai di café favorit kita. Kau bilang padaku kalau kau merindukanku dan ingin bertemu denganku. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Karena aku pun begitu merindukanmu.**

 **Tapi, hampir satu jam lamanya aku menunggu, kau tidak juga datang.**

 **Aku bersabar, masih terus bersabar. Hingga setengah jam berikutnya, orang-orang di dalam café tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar café. Aku takut jika ada gempa atau hal buruk terjadi.**

 **[Ada seseorang yang melamar kekasihnya di depan café.]**

 **Karena hal itu, juga membuatku penasaran. Aku mengikuti instingku dan berjalan keluar café. Menembus kerumunan yang memenuhi depan café.**

 **Tapi tahukah, tiba-tiba tubuhku membeku. Jantungku mencelos. Dan kakiku lemas. Hatiku remuk.**

 **Ya, hal buruk terjadi.**

 **Di depan sana, kau berlutut menyodorkan sekotak beludru merah yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah.**

 **Kau melamar kekasihmu!**

 **[Will you marry me?]**

 **Bisakah kata-kata itu menghilang dari dunia ini? Kenapa kau dengan kejamnya meninggalkan janji kita dan malah melamar kekasihmu? Di depan café favorit kita! Kenapa?!**

 **Apa kau lupa sudah berjanji akan berkencan denganku malam ini di café favorit kita? Kenapa kau malah melamar kekasihmu!**

 **Café depan jalan sudah dihias sedemikian rupa hingga terkesan sangat romantis. Terdapat rangkaian bunga yang berbentuk hati yang diletakkan di depan café, juga pemain biola yang membawakan alunan musik romantis.**

 **Dan seorang Jung Yunho yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan masih terus berlutut menunggu jawaban kekasihnya.**

 **Sedangkan kekasihmu sendiri menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kaget. Tentu saja. Aku juga akan kaget jika kau melakukan seperti itu padaku.**

 **Kenapa tidak untukku?**

 **Orang-orang di sekitarku meneriakkan kata 'Terima' dan tak jarang ada yang histeris. Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu aku pun pasti akan histeris melihat pria tampan yang melamar kekasihnya dengan romantis.**

 **Sayangnya, aku mengenalmu. Dan sayangnya lagi, kau juga kekasihku.**

 **[Terima! Terima! Terima!]**

 **Lihat bagaimana semua orang mendukung kalian. Bisakah aku berteriak 'Tidak! Aku menolak! Jangan terima!'.**

 **Ku tahu itu konyol. Memangnya siapa aku? Aku hanya simpanan kekasihmu. Dan kau orang beruntung itu, dibandingkan aku.**

 **[Yes, I will.]**

 **Sorak-sorai orang-orang menggema.**

 **Aku memejamkan mataku pedih.**

 **Aku sebenarnya juga tahu apa yang akan kekasihmu jawab untuk lamaranmu. Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu.**

 **Dan melihatmu yang tersenyum bahagia membuatku merasakan seratus kali lipat lebih sakit.**

 **Aku bisa apa sekarang?**

Aku menggeser layar ponselku untuk melihat foto-foto kita dulu.

Kau yang tersenyum memelukku dari belakang, dan aku yang tersenyum begitu bahagia.

Bisakah kita ulang waktu itu?

Kemudian ada foto di mana kita sedang berkencan di taman hiburan. Kau memotret saat kita sedang tertawa bersama.

Bisakah kita ulang waktu itu?

Dan foto yang paling ku sukai adalah saat kita ke sebuah studio foto. Aku yang mengenakan gaun pengantin, dan kau mengenakan jas berwarna hitam, kontras dengan gaun putih seputih salju yang ku pakai.

Kita tampaknya bahagia di foto itu.

Tapi aku tahu jika itu kamuflase.

Aku menatap sebuah undangan berwarna _silver_ yang dicetak begitu elit.

Aku mengambilnya perlahan dan ku baca sekali lagi.

 _Married:_

 _Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong_

Ku robek undangan itu menjadi serpihan kecil, sama seperti kondisi hatiku sekarang ini.

 **Setelah insiden lamaran itu, aku tidak bertemu denganmu selama satu minggu.**

 **Kau menghubungiku berkali-kali. Bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah menjawab pesan dan teleponmu.**

 **Dan aku begitu benci saat kau seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa dan mengirimiku pesan manis dan penuh cinta. Seolah.**

 **Satu bulan setelah itu, kau mengajakku bertemu di café favorit kita.**

 **Aku menyetujui ajakanmu, karena aku pun jujur sangat merindukanmu.**

 **Silakan kalian mencaciku.**

 **Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri.**

 **Aku tidak bisa.**

 **Aku menyedot milkshake ku dan menunggu mu datang.**

 **Tak lama setelah itu, kau datang memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang ditekuk sampai ke sikumu. Dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali? Bahwa kau sangat tampan, sesederhana apapun pakaian yang kau pakai.**

 **Kau bersinar dari atas sampai bawah.**

 **Bisakah kau tidak mencintai orang seperti ini?**

 **Kau duduk di depanku. Masih setia mempertahankan senyuman manismu. Aku terpesona. Andai saja aku melupakan bahwa kau memiliki kekasih lain dan sudah melamarnya, mungkin aku akan membalas senyummu setulus yang aku bisa.**

 **Kau mengambil tanganku dan memegangnya hangat.**

'' **Aku merindukanmu, Ahra-ah.'' Katamu dan mengecup tanganku mesra.**

 **Bagaimana aku bisa untuk tidak terlena oleh perlakuan lembutmu? Jelas aku sangat terlena.**

'' **Aku juga merindukanmu, Yunho-ah.'' Aku tersenyum semanis yang aku bisa. Berharap kau akan luluh.**

'' **Kau semakin cantik.''**

 **Dan aku suka pujianmu, Yunho.**

'' **Kau juga semakin tampan, Yunho-ah.'' Kataku senantiasa tersenyum. ''Aku beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu.''**

 **Dan ekspresimu tiba-tiba berubah.**

 **Senyummu menghilang.**

 **Dan tatapanmu berbeda.**

 **Aku tersenyum miris. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu semuanya? Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Yunho-ah.**

'' **Kenapa?" sengaja ku bertanya untuk memancingmu.**

 **Namun kau tersenyum dan menggeleng. ''Tidak apa-apa.''**

 **Lihat! Kau bohong sekarang. Bisakah kau jujur, Yunho? Aku bisa saja memaafkanmu bila kau mau mencoba untuk jujur. Kita bisa memulainya dari awal. Aku bisa menjadi yang kedua untukmu. Aku rela.**

'' **Benarkah?''**

 **Kau menatapku dalam. Tatapan penuh cinta? Ataukah tatapan kasihan? Aku tidak tahu.**

 **Ayo, Yunho. Ku harap kau jujur dan aku bisa memaafkanmu.**

'' **Tidak ada apa-apa.''**

 **Lagi-lagi kau bohong. Dan harapanku untuk bisa memaafkanmu melayang jauh.**

'' **Kau mencintaiku?''**

 **Aku tahu kau kaget karena pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatmu yang sangat kaget.**

'' **Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Ahra? Kau tahu jawabannya, kan?''**

 **Iya aku tahu jawabannya Yunho. Kau tidak mencintaiku.**

 **Aku menggeleng. ''Aku tidak tahu.''**

 **Kau mengeratkan genggamanmu. ''Tentu saja aku mencintaimu.''**

 **Aku tersenyum miring (lagi-lagi seperti itu). Kau berbohong seperti ini apakah karena kau kasihan padaku?**

'' _ **Aku bisa terima, meski harus terluka (*).''**_ **Dia menatapku bingung. '** _ **'Karena ku terlalu mengenal hatimu (*)**_ **. Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, Yunho.''**

'' **Apa maksudmu?''**

'' _ **Aku telah merasa dari awal pertama, kau takkan bisa lama berpaling darinya. (*)''**_ **Aku menatapmu. Kau tahu kan arti tatapanmu ini? Ku harap kau memahaminya karena kita sudah lama saling mengenal.**

 **Aku melanjutkan. ''Kau memang perhatian padaku, tapi aku tahu hatimu bukan milikku.''**

 **Kau mengernyitkan keningmu bingung. ''Apa maksudmu?''**

 **Aku mencoba tersenyum. ''Aku tahu kau sudah melamarnya. Aku tahu kau sudah melamar Jaejoong-ssi, Yunho.''**

 **Aku sudah memperkirakan itu. Kau sangat kaget. Matamu yang sipit membelalak lebar. Kau menatapku cemas.**

'' **Ba-bagaimana kau tahu, Ahra?'' tanyamu gugup.**

'' **Aku hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata benar.'' Kataku tersenyum.**

 **Kau bertambah gugup. ''A-apa?''**

'' **Aku bercanda, Yunho. Aku memang sudah tahu.''**

 **Kau menatapku bersalah. Genggamanmu semakin erat tapi terasa dingin.**

'' **A-ahra, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—''**

'' **Tidak apa-apa, aku mencoba mengerti.''**

 **Kau menatapku. ''Kita bisa mencobanya dari awal Ahra-ah. Kau bisa jadi yang kedua untukku.''**

'' **Aku tidak mau menjadi yang kedua. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama. Kau bisa?''**

 **Aku menatapmu. Kau tampak semakin bingung. Aku berdoa pada Tuhan untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku bahagia. Biarkan Yunho memilihku dibandingkan pemuda cantik yang sudah dilamarnya itu.**

 **Tapi kemudian aku tahu kalau Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku. Yunho menatapku sendu. Dan aku tahu apa arti tatapan itu.**

'' **Tidak bisa, kan? Aku sudah tahu.''**

 **Aku menatapmu sendu dan melanjutkan lagi karena kau tidak berbicara apapun, tidak menjawab. '** _ **'Ternyata hatiku benar. Cintamu hanyalah sekadar untuk sementara.''**_ **(*)**

'' _ **Ku tak bisa terima bila harus tak setia, menghianati dia, menduakan cinta.''**_ **(*) Akhirnya kau menjawab. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu. ''Tapi aku juga mencintaimu.'' Katamu bersikeras.**

 **Aku tersenyum pedih. Aku bukan gadis lugu yang bisa dengan mudah kau bohongi.**

 **Kau menatapku dalam diam.**

'' _ **Akhirnya kita harus memilih, satu yang pasti. Mana mungkin terus jalani cinta begini.''**_ **(*)**

'' **Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu Ahra-ah, a—''**

'' **Kau yang harus mendengarkanku.'' Aku menyela ucapanmu. ''Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Yunho. Sama sekali tidak pernah.'' Ku lihat kau menggeleng. Dasar keras kepala. ''Mau bukti? Kau sering meninggalkan janji kita untuk berkencan karena kau lebih mementingkan kekasihmu yang entah mengapa selalu membutuhkanmu di sampingnya. Kau tersenyum tulus padanya, tapi tidak denganku. Kau tertawa bahagia bersamanya, tapi tidak bersamaku. Kau menatapnya penuh cinta tapi tidak pernah untukku. Apa aku salah?''**

 **Kau melepaskan genggamanmu di tanganku. ''Maaf.'' Hanya lirihan kata itu yang ku dengar. Kau menatapku penuh penyesalan.**

 **Tidak! Aku bukan orang baik yang akan menerima segalanya dengan begitu mudah. Yang ku inginkan bukan jawaban seperti itu. Yang ku inginkan adalah kau meyakinkanku bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan ingin hidup besamaku.**

 **Tapi aku terlalu berkhayal.**

 **Aku mengerti sekarang** _ **. ''Mana mungkin terus jalani cinta begini, Yunho-ah. Karena cinta tak akan ingkari, tak akan terbagi.''**_ **Aku menatapmu pedih.** _ **''Kembalilah pada dirinya, biarku yang mengalah. Aku terima.'' (*)**_

'' **Ahra—''**

 **Air mataku tak kuasa untuk tidak keluar. Aku begitu lemah, ya? ''**

'' _ **Biarkan ku pergi, tinggalkan luka ini, perih ini. Sendiri.''**_ **(*)**

 **Aku berdiri. Tapi kau juga ikut berdiri dan memelukku tiba-tiba. Membuat tangisanku semakin keras dan air mataku semakin deras. Jangan seperti ini, Yunho-ah. Kau membuatku semakin berat melepaskanmu.**

 **Kau menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali dan aku terus terisak.**

 **Tapi kata maaf tidak bisa merubah semuanya.**

 **Kau lebih memilihnya.**

 **Dan aku sadar dengan posisiku.**

Aku berdiri terpaku dalam diam di kursi paling depan.

Aku melihatmu menikah hari ini.

Aku belum bisa terima ini, Yunho, sejujurnya. Tapi aku akan mencoba menerimanya seperti janjiku sebelum kita berpisah.

Kalau boleh ku katakan, kau seribu kali lebih tampan di balutan jas putih senada dengan kemeja juga celanamu. Mawar merah tersemat di saku jas kananmu. Kau tersenyum bahagia, senyum yang tidak pernah ku dapatkan darimu.

Lalu, pengantinmu datang. Harus kuakui juga jika pengantinmu sangat cantik Yunho-ah walaupun dia seorang pria. Pantas saja kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

Dan hatiku berdenyut saat kau mengatakan bersedia menikahi Jaejoong dengan mantap dan menciumnya lembut penuh kasih.

Dan saat pelemparan buket bunga oleh Jaejoong, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa aku yang memperolehnya. Padahal aku tidak merasa aku menggerakkan tangan untuk menangkap buket bunga itu. Tetapi kenapa buket bunga mawar merah ini ada padaku?

Apa Tuhan masih belum cukup memberiku sakit hati dengan pernikahan ini, lalu Tuhan pun memberiku buket bunga pernikahan ini agar aku sadar Yunho tidak pernah bisa ku miliki? Begitu?

Bahkan suara tepuk tangan tamu undangan pun tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari sepasang pengantin baru yang menatapku dengan berbeda ekspresi.

Jung Yunho yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sedangkan Kim Jaejoong menatapku dengan senyuman lebar di wajah cantiknya. Andai pemuda itu tahu kalau aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan suaminya dulu, apakah ia masih bisa tersenyum lebar padaku? Ku rasa tidak.

Dan tanpa bisa ku cegah, air mata brengsek ini jatuh. Aku berusaha menghentikannya, tapi tidak bisa. Air mata ini malah mengalir semakin deras.

Aku melihat tamu undangan dan Jaejoong yang menatapku bingung, dan Yunho yang tertegun.

Aku menjatuhkan buket bunga, dan berlari keluar gereja mewah itu.

Ku harap aku tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit hati seperti ini lagi.

''Yun, aku ingat gadis itu. Dia gadis yang menangis saat di _café_ dan _restaurant_ saat kita sedang kencan dulu. Dia gadis yang ku tunjuk dan ku ceritakan itu. Ternyata dia temanmu? Wah, dunia memang sempit, ya.'' Aku mendengar suara istrimu saat aku berlari.

''Ya, dia temanku.''

Dan hatiku semakin berdarah saat kau mengatakan aku cuma sebagai temanmu.

Semoga kau bahagia, Yunho.

Dan akhirnya, hanya cinta begini. Cinta yang tidak bisa ku miliki.

 **END**

 **(*) dengan Italic = Penggalan lirik lagu Tangga – Cinta Begini**

Voillaaaaa~ -usap keringat—

Bagaimana ceritanya? _Hurt_ , kah? Se _hurt_ lagunya kah? Semoga saya iya :D

Gak sengaja dengerin lagunya Tangga – Cinta begini, dan ada ide lalu jadilah _fanfic_ ini, hehehe.

Kenapa aku milih Ahra yang jadi orang ketiga? Karena aku takut ada yang mencak-mencak (?) katanya karena aku Yun bias makanya sering bikin Jae menderita. Aku bukan Yun bias yaa, semua member biasku kok, tapi **YunJae shipper**. _Please_ , **bisa bedain kan?** Dan kalau alasan kenapa sering Jeje yang sering ku buat menderita, ya karena aneh kalau Yun yang menderita LOL

Dan daripada ada yang mencak-mencak lagi, ya Ara buat gini. _Mainstream_ ya kalau Jae terus yang menderita? Tapi aku suka hehe –digeplak—

 **N.B: Ada kritik kah untuk penulisan saya? Entah itu bahasanya yang tidak bagus, pemilihan bahasa yang kurang tepat, atau apa pun itu. Ada juga kah yang tidak menyangka jika Ahra orang yang tersakiti itu? Atau malah mikir ini Ahra POV? :D Monggo, bisa ditulis di kotak review.**

 **Maaf juga karena belum bisa lanjutin Ex-Boyfriend. Ada kendala, dan mohon pengertiannya :)**


End file.
